Consumer electronics may be equipped with communication devices that permit the wireless transfer of data. For example, consumer electronics can include Wi-Fi chips to communicate via the IEEE 802.11 standard, Bluetooth chips to communicate via the Bluetooth communication protocols, or other such chips. As wireless communication technology has improved, more and more data is being transferred using wireless means.
Traditionally, large data files (e.g., audio files, video files, uncompressed image files, such as in the RAW format, etc.) have been transferred using conventional wired protocols even as wireless communication technology has improved due to the power consumption and delay associated with transferring such large data files. However, the ability to transfer large data files wirelessly from one electronic device to another may benefit both users and the manufacturers of electronic devices that manage these large data files if power consumption and delay can be reduced. Users may see a reduction in incompatibility issues between devices and less clutter. As for manufacturers, the connection ports and cables often dictate the shape and size of the electronic device. In fact, because cables and connectors should be large enough so that they can be handled by adult humans, electronic devices are often designed to be larger than they otherwise need to be. Thus, the ability to transfer large data files wirelessly could significantly reduce the form factor of electronic devices that manage large data files.
Transceivers receive and transmit signals using a variety of analog and/or digital components. Components found in transceivers include low noise amplifiers (LNAs). LNAs are present in the signal path and are configured to increase the amplitude of otherwise weak signals.